


Marigold, Rose Light Pink and Sirius.

by hiraetch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraetch/pseuds/hiraetch
Summary: Malam di mana harum petrikor memenuhi hidung, malam di mana kau terbaring lemah. Apalah arti sebuah bunga cantik nan rupawan jika artinya membuat hati tersayat.Kisah Choi Soobin dengan kerapuhannya ketika tidak ada sosok malaikat kecil di sampingnya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Marigold, Rose Light Pink and Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> → ; cerita ini pernah di publish di wattpad, namun setelah di pertimbangkan, lebih baik saya mempublishnya di sini.  
> → ; banyak flashback, dimohon untuk mengerti perbedaan waktu.  
> → welterusten, schat : selamat malam, sayang.  
> → schat, liefste : sweetheart, sayang.  
> → ik hou van je, liefste : aku mencintaimu, sayang.  
> → ich liebe dich, liefste : saya cinta kamu.  
> → sayonara : selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa.

「 マリーゴールド、ローズライトピンクダンシリウス 」

Menyembunyikan sebuket bunga Marigold dan Rose Light Pink di punggung, Soobin tersenyum sembari bertanya kepada suster.

"Kamar Choi Yeonjun ada disini."

Di hirupnya nafas sebelum memutar konp pintu rumah sakit di depannya.

Soobin mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mengingat ia akan melihat wajah cantik laksana paripurna yang di terpa rembulan mirip Yeonjun.

Di putarnya knop dan pintu itu terbuka. Aroma khas rumah sakit menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati satu-satu nya bangsal yang berada di kamar rumah sakit ini.

Soobin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yeonjun lalu membelai lembut rambut Yeonjun.

_"Welterusten, schat"_

Sapa Soobin pelan di telinga milik Yeonjun yang terlelap dengan tenang.

Di tatapnya wajah Yeonjun yang damai, bibir pucatnya dan kelopak matanya yang cantik.

_"Binbin~! Jjun mau eskrim itu!"_

Soobin lupa, kapan terakhir kali bibir Yeonjun mengerucut lucu dan menyerukan nama Soobin dengan intonasi gemasnya.

_"Hyung,"_

_"Iya Binbin? Boleh yah? Yah? Boleh yah Binbin? Jjun mau eskrim yang itu!"_

_"Gak boleh. Hyung baru sembuh!"_

_"Ung~?! Jjunie mau itu-!!"_

Soobin juga lupa kapan terakhir kali mata Yeonjun yang sangat interaktif, melihat Soobin dengan pandangan puppy nya.

_"Ga boleh hyung. Sakit lagi, mau?"_

_"Nggak mau.., tapi Jjunie-"_

_"Gak ada tapi-tapi an. Aku gak mau lihat hyung sakit lagi,"_

_"Hing-, iya deh. Tapi sebagai gantinya Jjunie mau susu pisang!"_

_"Kalo itu boleh, ayo!"_

Ah, betul. Kapan terakhir kali Yeonjun merengek kepada Soobin?

Semuanya tampak sunyi sekarang.

Dunia Soobin hampa tanpa adanya eksistensi seorang Choi Yeonjun, seorang pemuda yang menarik Soobin keluar dari zona nyamannya.

_"Dunia itu luaaaaaasss, sia-sia kalo Binbin cuma duduk diem ngerjain kertas-kertas ini! Ayo ikut Jjun!"_

Cairan bening lolos, Soobin menundukan kepalanya dan terisak. Elektrodiogram menjadi saksi kerapuhan Choi Soobin tanpa Choi Yeonjun.

Soobin lelah.

Menunggu hari demi hari hanya demi melihat mata rubah kecil itu terbuka.

Hanya demi mendengar suara kesayangannya yang terbaring lemah di bangsal rumah sakit ini.

Yeonjun berjanji, akan menjadi teman hidupnya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, apakah Tuhan memang tidak merelakkan mereka bersama?

Yeonjun berjanji, akan menemani Soobin di masa tuanya nanti, bergandeng, tertawa bersama dan menanggung beban bersama.

Salahkah Soobin untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sekali ini?

Choi Yeonjun, kenapa engkau singgah di hati Soobin begitu dalam?

_"Ik hou van je, liefste,"_ lirih Soobin sembari meraih tangan dan menggenggam erat jemari Yeonjun.

Hening. Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

Biasanya, ketika Soobin mengatakan itu, Yeonjun selalu menanggapinya.

_"Ih, Binbin ngomong apa sih? Jjunie gak ngerti! Ngomong aja pake bahasa ibu!"_

Soobin semakin terisak. Dada nya sesak.

Ia melirik ke arah buket bunga yang terdiri atas Marigold dan Rose Light Pink.

_"Binbin,"_

_"Iya?"_

_"Pas mamah mati, Jjun ngasih bunga Marigold sama Rose Light Pink,"_

_"Terus?"_

_"Jjun mau dua bunga itu nanti,"_

Soobin tidak mengerti.

_"Bin,"_

_"Iya hyung?"_

_"Tau Sirius?"_

_"Bintang paling terang? Tau, kenapa hyung?"_

_"Aku mau jadi Sirius kamu,"_

_"Dari awal, hyung kan emang bintang paling terang bagi aku."_

_Yeonjun tersenyum._

Sungguh, saat itu Soobin kelewat naif.

Hingga Taehyun menjelaskan semua arti nya.

Marigold, di balik rupanya yang indah, berarti kesedihan yang mendalam.

Rose Light Pink, bunga dengan warna yang lembut itu berarti cinta.

Dan Sirius, bintang paling terang di langit, yang memancarkan cahayanya bersama bulan,

Sirius memang bintang paling terang dan bintang yang paling cepat redup.

Soobin terdiam. Menemukan makna tersembunyi dari perkataan Yeonjun.

Dan bodohnya Soobin dia malah memuji Yeonjun.

Soobin menatap kelopak mata Yeonjun yang tertutup sempurna. Inilah yang di maksud oleh Yeonjun.

Kanker di stadium akhir, riwayat akhir milik Yeonjun.

Tak lama lagi, pasti datang waktunya.

"Jawab aku, _Schat_." Lirih Soobin.

Sebuah suara nyaring terdengar, memekikkan telinga Soobin. Elektrodiogram menampilkan detak jantung kritis.

Soobin mengusap air matanya. _"Schat,_ cepat bangun. Kamu kuat _hyung_ ,"

Setetes air mata jatuh ke permukaan wajah Yeonjun, bagai di film film romansa, tangan Yeonjun bergerak pelan.

Soobin meremat tangan Yeonjun tak percaya. _"Schat?"_

"Jangan panggil Jjun kayak begitu."

Mata Yeonjun terbuka, menatap sayu ke arah Soobin. Suara nya lemah, menyahuti perkataan Soobin.

Soobin kembali meremat tangan Yeonjun kemudian mengecup pelan punggung tangan Yeonjun. Mata nya tak bisa membendung air mata.

_"Hyung, hyung,_ denger aku?" Tanya Soobin sembari terisak.

Yeonjun mengangguk samar. "Binbin berisik, Jjun jadi keganggu."

Soobin mengembangkan senyum terharu dan memeluk erat lengan Yeonjun. "Aku rindu kamu, _liefste_."

_"I told you to stop call me like that, Bin."_ Ujar Yeonjun samar. Suara nya hampir tidak terdengar.

Soobin mengangguk, _"Anything for you, lil' pumpkin."_

Kemudian hening.

"Bin?"

Soobin bergumam untuk menanggapi sahutan Yeonjun.

"Jjun udah berapa jam tidur?" Tanya Yeonjun.

"Dua bulan, sayang."

Yeonjun terdiam. ".. begitu,"

"Padahal tadi Jjun mimpi cuma sebentar," tambah Yeonjun.

"Jjun tiba-tiba ada di Istana yang besaaar banget, pokoknya lebih besar dari rumah Binbin!"

Soobin terkekeh. Nada nya tidak berubah walaupun suara nya terdengar kecil.

"Terus kan, Jjun ketemu sama ibu peri. Ibu peri nya cantik banget, Jjun kayak pernah liat, tapi dimana yah?" Tanya Yeonjun pada dirinya sendiri.

Soobin terkekeh melihat Yeonjun, ia seperti sedang mendengarkan anak kecil mendongeng.

"Ah, pokoknya cantik banget! Ibu peri nya nanya ke Jjunie, 'Jjunie ngapain kesini?' Trus Jjun jawab kalo Jjun gatau, tapi ibu perinya malah ketawa!" Lanjut Yeonjun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Soobin menaruh tangan Yeonjun di pipinya, "Hm, terus?"

"Abis si ibu peri ketawa, dia ngasih Jjun setangkai bunga Lili." Yeonjun kemudian merogoh kantong baju rumah sakitnya. "Kata ibu peri disuruh kasih ke Binbin,"

Soobin menerima setangkai bunga Lili dari Yeonjun dengan heran. Ini mengerikan.

"Ibu peri bilang, habis kasih bunga Lili itu ke Binbin, Jjun pasti ngerti." Nada menggemaskan Yeonjun menghilang.

Soobin memperhatikan tangkai Lili di tangannya. Dia juga tahu.

"Soobin,"

Soobin menoleh dan menatap Yeonjun. _"Hyung...,"_

"Aku minta maaf buat pergi tanpa pamit, hehe,"

_"ich liebe dich, liefste,"_

**_"Tiiiiiiiiiitt-"_ **

Mata Yeonjun tertutup dengan setetes air mata mengalir. Tangannya melemas dan jatuh ke atas ranjang.

Di dengarnya seluruh dunia menangis, namun itu hanya tangisan Soobin.

Choi Yeonjun, resmi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Soobin terisak, mengingat perkataan Yeonjun sebelum rubah kecilnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

_"Aku minta maaf buat pergi tanpa pamit,"_

Soobin berteriak lirih. Dada nya semakin sesak.

**[ 08.00 pm ]**

Soobin menaruh dua tangkai bunga Marigold dan Rose Light Pink di depan pusara.

Di sana tertera nama rubah kecil Soobin.

Soobin mengelus nisan lembut, ia merindukan mengelus rambut kekasihnya.

Soobin tersenyum kecil. "Pagi, _hyung_."

" _Hyung_ sekarang ada dimana? Apa udah sampai di Istana besar itu lagi?" Monolog Soobin.

"Soobin rindu, _hyung_ gak ada niatan kembali ke Soobin?"

"Soobin janji bakal beliin eskrim sepuas _hyung_ ,"

"Soobin janji bakal ngeborong susu pisang buat _hyung_ ,"

"Soobin janji bakal ngajak _hyung_ ke luar negeri,"

"Soobin janji, jadi kembali yah?"

Angin berhembus, menerpa rambut Soobin.

Setetes air mata mengalir dan Soobin segera menghapusnya.

Soobin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

".. Soobin janji, ukh.."

Satu tetes lolos, Soobin segera menghapusnya.

Menahan tangis, Soobin menampar pipinya.

Soobin meringis. Setelah itu ia menatap nisan Yeonjun dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

**_"Sayonara Choi Yeonjun, it's been nice to love you,"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> → ; hai, terima kasih sudah baca coretan saya! hanya untuk menambahkan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku "Surat Kecil dari Tuhan,"


End file.
